


A Christmas to Remember

by chloe_luke



Category: Scorpion (TV 2014)
Genre: Christmas Smut, Established Relationship, F/M, Secret Santa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-20
Updated: 2016-12-20
Packaged: 2018-09-10 14:12:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8920246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chloe_luke/pseuds/chloe_luke
Summary: Happy pulls Toby's name for Secret Santa and knows exactly what to get him.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I wasn't super pleased with the lack of Quintis kiss in Wreck the Halls so here's what I wished happened

Toby’s Christmases as a child were never happy memories. His father would always get horrendously drunk and take his frustration out on him while his mother would never be lucid enough to recall it was the holidays. Since joining Scorpion, he’d found a new family, one that was slightly dysfunctional but exactly what they all needed. And the addition of Paige meant that Christmas was something to celebrate rather than ignore.

This year, the team had decided to play Secret Santa, only after Paige makes Toby promise not to read the others to work out who had picked his name. They all gather in the garage at 10am on Christmas morning to hand out their presents. After Ralph receives his presents from each of the team members, they move on to the adults gifts.

Paige had gotten Happy and gifted her a set of chrome wrenches with ‘Happy Freaking Quinn’ engraved on the side of each one. Cabe got Walter and gave him tickets to drive a race car around a track, so he could safely express his inner speed demon. Sly got Cabe a guided tour of the filming location of one his favourite western films. Walter picked Paige’s name and made her a coffee mug with a photo of the team printed on the side and bought her necklace with a small scorpion pendant. Toby gave Sly a first edition copy of his favourite issue of Super Fun Guy and tickets to the midnight screening of the film premiering in a couple of months.

Everyone loved their gifts, and Toby realised that as he was the last one to receive his present, it must be from Happy. However, Happy had to apologise, explaining that his gift hadn’t arrived in the mail. He wasn’t bothered, he was just excited to find out what she had gotten him.

Now that gift giving was over, the team gathered together for a wonderful Christmas lunch and an afternoon of Christmas films. After The Grinch had finished, Toby was exhausted. He said goodbye to the team and headed back to his apartment where he quickly got into bed and started to read the latest articles from his favourite psychology journal, trying not to think about Happy and wondering what her gift could be.

* * *

 

She looked at herself in the mirror, separating one of the curls that framed her face.

 _Not too bad._ She thinks. _I hope he likes it._

She applies a second coat of red lip stick and with one final check of her appearance, she shrugs on her trench coat and leaves her apartment, feeling nervous and excited.

* * *

 

An hour into his reading, he hears a knock at the door. Confused as to who could be visiting at 11pm, he makes his way out of bed and to the front door. He was surprised to find Happy standing in front of him.

“Hap, what are you doing here so late?” He asked, noticing her strange attire; a black trench coat and heels. “And since when do you wear shoes that aren’t combat boots?”

“I came by to bring you your Secret Santa present.” She steps into his lounge room as he closes the door.

“Oh, it arrived? You could have waited until morning.” He says, even though he’s glad he gets to see her again.

“This couldn’t wait.” She opens the trench coat and Toby stops breathing.

Under the coat, Happy is wearing a red, mesh corset that has an intricate floral design along the sides and up around her breasts, the corset is connected to the stockings using garter straps, and she has a red, lace thong to match.

“I…um…okay.” He stutters out, not knowing what to do next. “Can you pinch me? Because I am definitely dreaming.”

“Don’t you want to open your present?” She takes a step closer to him, removing the trench coat and throwing it to the floor.

Words fail him so he just nods violently and tentatively reaches up and places his hands on her hips. They stay in that position for what seems like forever, Toby wanting to commit every detail of the moment to memory.

“For god’s sakes.” Happy sighs, and yanks Toby towards her. Their lips meet and Toby honestly thinks he’s gone to heaven.

He deepens the kiss and pulls her flush against him. “This is the best Christmas ever.” He whispers when they both come up for air.

“It’s about to get even better.” Happy smiles, grabbing Toby by the hand and pulling him in the direction of his bedroom.

She pushes him against the bed and he falls back onto it, she kicks off her heels and climbs on top of him, straddling his waist. She leans down and kisses him and she can feel him straining against his boxers. He flips them over and starts placing kisses down her neck and breasts, muttering about how sexy she looks.

“Am I keeping the lingerie on or am I taking it off?” She asks, barely able to form coherent sentences thanks his mouth on her breasts.

“Definitely on.” He replies, the lust in his eyes surprising her.

He kisses further down her body until he ends up between her legs.

She stops him. “Hey, this is supposed to be your Christmas gift, remember?”

“Making you happy is the only gift I need.”

He rips off the thong she is wearing and she honestly could have come at the sight of that alone. He gets work, using his mouth and fingers to drive her to a place of pure pleasure, she really should have known that all that talking would make him good with his mouth. She can feel the orgasm bubbling inside her and Toby obviously realises this as he starts work his tongue harder and move faster, pushing her towards the edge. She screams his name and he can feel her walls tighten around his fingers. When she’s come back to reality, she watches him lick his fingers, igniting the passion in her once more. She pulls him towards her and forcefully kisses him, loving the feel of his stubble on her face.

“Your turn.” She says, flipping him on his back.

Straddling him once again, she grabs his hands and places them on her breast and starts grinding on him through his underwear. He lets out a strangled moan and she decides to put him out of his misery. She removes his boxers and rolls the condom on. She places him at her entrance and slowly lowers herself on to him, letting out a sigh of pleasure as she does, she can’t believe she waited so long to do this. She starts to move, seeing the look of want on his face as he leans up, wraps his arms around her waist, and starts to thrust strongly, hitting the spot that has her seeing stars. She can feel another orgasm blossoming but she’s determined to please him first so she leans forward and starts whispering in his ear.

“It feels so good having you inside me. I’ve wanted this for such a long time. I used to daydream about leading you to the back of the garage and us fucking against the wall.” She says.

“Jesus Christ, Happy.” He groans.

His thrusts grow more erratic as he comes, rubbing her clit to send her over the edge for a second time that night.

She rolls off him, desperately needing to catch her breath. As she lays beside him, she can practically see the cogs turning in his head.

“Penny for your thoughts, Doc?”

He pauses before he answers. “I want you to move in with me.” When she doesn’t respond, he starts to ramble. “I mean, you’re here most of the time anyway and I don’t like it when you go home so I think you should just stay. But if you don’t want to…” His sentence is cut off by Happy’s passionate kiss.

“Yes.” She whispers, with a massive smile.

Toby places his hands on either side of her face and kisses her more lovingly than anyone she’s ever been with. Toby pulls up the blanket to cover them both, wrapping his arms tightly around her waist.

“Merry Christmas, Toby.” She whispers when they’re both almost asleep.

“Merry Christmas, Happy.”


End file.
